Marinette's Diary
by L-Brouillette
Summary: after glaciator, chat noir visits marinette frquently. dual reveal


Ever since Glaciator, i have noticed there is more to Chat Noir than i first thought. Like, maybe i was wrong about him.

One night, Chat landed in front of me on my balcony, "I hope im not bothering you Marinette."

I blushed a little, "no, of course not."

We leaned against the rail in silence for a few moments, just watching Paris. The silence was getting to me a bit. The last time he had stopped to see me he had been upset. Is something wrong this time too? Should i ask? Does he even want to talk about it? I nibbled on my lip, debating with myself, when he looked over at me and smiled.

"No, nothings the matter. It was just a beautiful night, i didnt want to enjoy it alone."

What??! Had he just read my mind??!

"Uh- w-what makes you say that?" I stuttered, straightening up suddenly.

He looked back out over Paris, still with that knowing smile on his face. "I figured you might be wondering, from your varied facial expressions!"

I frowned "am i that transparent?"

Gosh, if he could tell all that, who else has been able to read me so easily?

"Not really. But id wonder the same if i were in your shoes, so it was easy to tell."

"Phew!" I breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned back against the rail. "Well it is a beautiful night. Im glad you chose not to spend it alone!" I looked at him and smiled warmly.

I saw him blush ever so slightly. "Me too."

Silence followed for a long while after that. Knowing nothing was wrong, I could relax.

More nights just like that. Sometimes we would sit in silence. Others, we would talk of trivial things. How school had been. How was the bakery. The weather. Flowers.

Then one day, Chat asked the oddest question. "Do you believe in Love?"

It was odd to me, since that first time weever sat like this, we had both had love troubles. "Of course," I replied. "Don't you?"

He sighed, and leaned his head back to look up at the stars. "I dont know. Sometimes. Other times not so much. Its hard when you love someone who doesnt love you back. Or thinks your joking."

I knew he was talking of Ladybug, And I felt bad. But i also knew what he was feeling.

"I guess. It's hard when your feelings arent returned. But that doesnt mean I wish i didnt feel them." I thought of my feelings for Adrien, and how he only saw me as a friend, and grew a bit sad. "I can only hope that one day, things will be different."

I turned my head away so he couldnt see the flicker of pain cross my face.

"Do you - does your - does who you like, still not notice you? He asked hesitantly.

I sighed. Sure, hed have to ask that! "Nope."

"Who is it? Maybe i can help." He offered.

I didnt know how useful that would be, but at the same time, what could it hurt?

"Ah, his name is Adrien," i managed to get out, and immediately blushed. Just thinking of him made my heart flutter.

Chat looked surprised. "What?! I mean - wow!"

Embarrassed, I lowered my head, "ya, I know. Way out of my league."

"No no!" Chat insisted, as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Thats not what i meant at all. He would be lucky to have someone as great as you."

"Thanks," i smiled a little and looked at him, "for the vote of confidence."

With a sigh I turned back to look out into the distance, and we both just sat there in silence for a time. It was nice to have told someone else. Alya and the girls were fine, but to tell someone outside my circle of friends. Even if nothing happened from it.

"Marinette?" Chat broke the silence and turned towards me, "why dont you tell Adrien how you feel?"

I sighed, frustrated. "I've tried. Every time i get near him, I turn into a stuttering clumsy mess!" I got embarrassed just thinking of all the times i had embarrassed myself in front of him while trying to ask him out. Gosh!!

I looked over at Chat Noir to see him staring at me thoughtfully, and I blushed. What was he thinking??!

"What?" I finally asked him.

"Nothing." He brushed the hair away from my face and rested his hand on my cheek for just a moment. He gave a small smile and, "I just feel like im seeing a whole new side to you," he told me.

"Oh. Well you dont know me at all, so id imagine there are alot of sides you havent seen!" And gave him a warm smile.

He looked guilty for a moment, then looked away. "Your right."

"Did i say something wrong?"

He turned back to look at me quickly, "no no! You didnt. I didnt mean that! Don't think on it anymore!" And he draped his arm around my shoulders. "Just enjoy the view."

Somehow it was comforting to be with Chat Noir this way. Soothing. Who would have thought?!

I relaxed, and rested my head on his shoulder and did as he suggested, and enjoyed the view.

I came to long for the evenings when Chat Noir would come to visit me. It was peaceful. I could be myself. I could be honest. And i didnt turn into a blubbering fool.

This night started like all the others. I sat in my lounger on my balcony, waiting, hoping, that Chat would swing by.

I wasnt dissappointed.

He landed in front of me with a soft "thud" and moved into a deep bow.

"Good evening Marinette. Mind if i join you for a bit?"

I smiled widely at him and sat up a bit, "of course not! I was uh, kinda hoping you would come by." i became a tad nervous as i admitted that. But Chat just smiled warmly at me. He sat at my feet and leaned his back against the rail.

"So Marinette, anything interesting happening with you lately?" He asked, with what seemed like a gleam in his eye, but i couldnt imagine why, so i just brushed it aside.

I thought for a few moments, trying to remember if there was anything that Chat could be talking about. I tapped my lip with my finger, trying to pinpoint something. Something about the Way he asked made it seem like there should have been!

I had managed to talk to Adrien the other day without stammering like an idiot. But why on earth would he care about that?!

"Uh, nothing really that i can remember," i said, still racking my brain for ANYTHING!

"Oh." He seemed dissappointed, and frowned just a bit. But why?!

"Do you know something i don't?"

"No no!" He waved his hands in front of him, looking sheepish. "I thought i heard a rumor that you were invited to a Photoshoot with Adrien, where he models your design."

"Oh!" I exclaimed! How could i have forgotten that?! "You heard right! It just, uh, slipped my mind a bit." I admitted with a blush. Usually everything involving Adrien is at the front of my memory. So why not this time?!

Actually, lately, all ive been thinking about is whether or not Chat would stop in. And sitting up here in my free time waiting. And hoping. Realizing this, it was kind of embarrassing. Especially when Chat was sitting right in front of me, looking, waiting for my answer. I didnt have time to digest this realization in private.

I blushed under his unwavering stare. "I uh, d-don't - i mean I had other things on my mind i guess?" Even to my own ears it didnt sound convincing. I could feel my face grow hot from the lie, almost like he could see inside my head and KNEW what i was thinking!

"Oh. That other stuff must be pretty important. Anything you wanted to share?" He asked. He looked puzzled while he asked, but goodness, what would he say if he knew the truth!

"Uh-" I looked about for some inspiration, anything, to get me out of this jam!

Chat took my hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss, "its alright if you dont want to tell me. I understand."

I blinked a few times in surprise. And blushed. What was happening?! Do i -love- Chat?? What?!

"I guess i, um, have just kind of accepted not being with Adrien." He looked surprised for a moment. I went on quickly, before i lost my nerve. "I, um, uh, kind of like someone else now. More."

I knew my face was beet red after that admission! And Chat was staring at me in surprise, or maybe it was disbelief. Did he suspect??

He stood up quickly, and stared down at me for a moment, before turning to look over Paris. He took a couple steps away from me, paused, turned and took a couple steps back towards me.

"Marinette..." He just left that hang there for a moment. "Are you... Saying what i think your saying?" He looked confused. And boy, that made two of us!

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to look casual. "I dont know. What do you think im Saying?!" God, was that me??! I sounded pretty confident, even to my own ears. Where had that come from?? I sounded like Chat Noir!

I looked back at him and smiled a little, not wanting to waste this sudden confidence!

He started to reach for me, then stopped himself, almost like he wasnt sure what to do. So i stood up, which forced him to take a step back.

I gave a smirk, channeling my inner Chat. "Nervous, Chat Noir??"

He took another step back, and hit the railing. "Uh, n-no," he stammered.

"This is a strange occurrence, isnt it? Chat Noir is speechless!" I teased him. I poked a finger at his chest and smiled up at him, "how does it feel being on the other end for a change?"

"Uh, kind of unsettling, actually." He admitted. Good. For once i wasnt the blubbery fool. Why could i be this Way now, but never before, with Adrien?

Well, no time to question it now!

"You didnt answer me," i whispered, "What do you think im saying?" I moved my face closer to his, and could see all the emotions running across his face.

Surprise. Nervousness. Wonder. Was that fear?

He still wasnt saying anything, so i slowly crept my hand up his chest. He looked at my hand, then at me, and back to my hand. But still he said nothing.

"Cat got your tongue?" I teased.

Thank seemed to snap him out of it, because he quickly put his hand over mine on his chest. "Marinette. Stop. You dont know what your saying. D-Doing. F-Feeling." He stammered.

I moved my other hand to touch the side of his face, and leaned in closer, forcing him to lean farther back against the rail. He moved both of his hands to grasp the rail on either side of himself, to keep himself from falling.

"Am i making you nervous?" I asked him.

"Yes. I- dont know what to do." He told me. "I dont know what to say. This isnt right. You like Adrien. You told me so." He seemed to be grasping at straws! It was so cute to see him struggle.

But i knew i needed to give him some space. Some time. So i stepped back.

"Your right." I told him. "I did like Adrien. But lately, all i can think about, is you. Dont worry," i continued hurriedly, " i know you like Ladybug!" Thatll be an interesting story when the time comes! I blushed a little just thinking about it.

It had been a long time since Chat Noir had said anything. I finally looked at him. He had a hand rubbing the back of his neck, like he wasnt sure what to do.

"Dont get me wrong, i really like Adrien still. But at some point, you have to stop pining for what you cant have, and find something you can." He still seemed odd. What on earth was going through his head? Had i made a BIG mistake?! Was he trying to figure out how to let me down gently? God! It would be so mortifying to be shut down by two of the guys i love!

"I get it. Dont worry. No reason to say anymore!" I could feel my eyes start to water up. And i wanted to leave as soon as i could, so he didnt see me cry. "I think you should just go." I turned towards the trap door to my bedroom. I'll just leave him up here. What he does from there isnt my problem.

I crouched to open the window and he grabbed my hand, "Wait Marinette, please." He sounded sad. Well good! I was sad! Why do i always fall for boys who dont like me back??!

I turned to look at him quickly, holding my emotions in as much as i could. He didnt say anything, just continued looking puzzled.

"What?!" I demanded. "Its fine if you dont like Me, but at least you could say it to my face instead of just standing there in silence, making me feel like an idiot!" And there went all my bravado, as a silent tear slid down my cheek.

He lowered his head, as if in shame. "I'm sorry Marinette, I was caught off guard. Shocked!" He took both of my hands in his, and brought them up to his chest. "Dont get me wrong, i am extremely flattered. And i hear what your saying, about not pining."

"Ya ya," i rolled my eyes and turned my head away, "you just think of me as a good friend and dont want to mess with that, bla bla bla." Chat blinked, wide eyed at my rudeness. "Its the same talk i hear Adrien tell everyone about me!" I pursed my lips, getting quiet angry with the whole situation!

Chat dropped my hands quickly, and scratched the back of his neck again, and looked guilty. "Uh, what? No! I dont say that! I mean -i wasnt going to say that!"

He stammered.

I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him angrily. "I hate lies. Especially when they are about me."

"Marinette, i dont know how to respond!" He exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

I turned back around to open my window, and looked back over my shoulder at him, "well then when you do, you know where to find me." And with that, i dropped down onto my bed, and closed the window behind me. I laid on my bed, and gave in to the urge to cry.

At school today, Adrien was acting weird. He seemed more sullen than usual. And kept to himself when he could. So NOT like Adrien! I wonder if something is wrong? Maybe something is up with his dad? I wanted to ask him, but he wouldnt look at me all day! Everyone noticed, but nobody seemed willing to talk to him about it. Even Chloe was more reserved towards him.

Tomorrow, i swear im going to ask him whats the matter, if he isnt in a better mood!

I was sitting at my computer talking to Tikki and doing my homework, when i heard a 'thud' come from above me.

"What in the world..." I started to say out loud, when all of the sudden Tikki gasped and quickly zoomed out of sight. I looked back at the window in time to see Chat Noirs face pressed up against it with a sombre expression on his face. He motioned to me if he could come in. I bit the corner of my lip and debated with myself. Finally, i got up from my chair and went up to unlock the window.

I stuck my head out, "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Its late."

Crouching in front of me, he scratched the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. "You werent outside tonight. But i had to talk to you." He looked shy, and then asked, "can i come in? Or would you rather come out?"

I thought for a moment, and finally, "come on in. Its a bit chilly tonight."

I dropped back inside, and waited for him to drop down next to me, before closing the window back up.

Kneeling on my bed, i felt awkward, so i climbed down the stairs to be in the main part of my room. He followed. It made me feel better, the two of us not being on my bed anymore!

I sat down in my desk chair and pulled my knees up to my chest. Wrapping my arms around my legs, i rested my chin on my knees and watched Chat roam my room. He seemed nervous.

Chat would fold and unfold his arms. Scratch the back of his neck. Close his eyes and take deep breaths. He would look at me, then quickly glance away. What could be going through his head to make him this way? Had my confession made him like THIS?! Should i say something?

In the end i said nothing. Did nothing. I just sat there and waited until he was ready.

Finally, he looked at me, i mean really looked, and didnt turn away.

"I have been thinking about this alot," he bagan quietly at first, and slowly grew more confident, "and the more i think about it, the more i think its the right thing to do."

He coughed, rubbed his chest just above his heart, and actually looked shy!

"Are you going to say anything??" He demanded? "Or just sit there?"

I stared at him a few seconds, unblinking. "I didnt want to throw you off. You seemed quiet nervous."

"Ha ha, ya, I guess." He agreed awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck again, then continued, "I believe the best thing right now, to explain everything, I need to tell you who i am. Really."

"What?!?!" I jumped up so fast from my chair, it went skidding and hit the wall. Wide eyed, i needed to know, "why on earth would you do that!? Its a secret identity for a reason! What would happen if the wrong person found out? It could be used against you! Your family! Your friends! Why would you take that risk?!"

I'll admit, i was getting a bit frantic. And while im being honest with myself, i would feel HORRIBLE if he told me and i didnt confide in him about ladybug.

He put his hands out towards me "whoa whoa, calm down Marinette!" He tried to put his hands on my shoulders, but i wasnt having any of that. I was too worked up!

"This is the most wreckless thing you have ever suggested!!" Im pretty sure i was almost yelling. I needed to calm myself before my parents came looking.

I took a few breaths, and tried to think soothing thoughts.

"Why is this getting you so worked up?" Chat asked me, staring at me like I had grown another head. "I thought you would be happy. That i could explain why."

I rubbed my face with both hands, and pushed it up into my hair in frustration, pacing back and forth.

"And i wasnt going to tell anyone but you and Ladybug."

I stopped immediately, and felt shame, embarrassment, and dread fill my face, all at once. Did he know? How could he??! How could i live with myself not telling him if he tells BOTH of me?! God, how had this gotten so screwed up!

I finally stopped pacing, and leaned up against my desk, one arm crossed on front of my chest, the other hand covering my face, trying to hide some of my blush!

A couple of deep breaths later, I managed to put both of my hands down at my sides and grip the edge of the desk.

I closed my eyes tight, and said dejectedly "Tikki, Spots on."

I kept my eyes closed, so i couldnt see Chats face. I could feel myself changing, and knew he was staring at me. I finally opened my eyes to see Chat staring at me in wide eyed shock.

I gave a weak smile, as i looked at him. "Hi kitty."

He said nothing for what seemed AGES, not moving, like a computer that had frozen.

"Oh come on," i eventually said, getting a bit annoyed, "its not THAT big a stretch is it?!"

I must have jogged him out of his stupor, bc he finally blinked rapidly, "Marinette... My Lady... Your..."

"Ya...i am." I smirked just a bit. It was kinda funny i could make him this way. But still. How long does it really take to absorb ?!

"This is...GREAT!" he finally exclaimed.

That surprised me! "What?! That is not what i expected..." Why did he seem so happy all of the sudden?!

"Plagg, claws off." As he changed back in front of me, i imagine i looked as shocked as he when I transformed in front of him!

"Marinette?"

I could hear him, i was looking right at him, but i couldnt believe i was seeing him! Adrien?! No! No? Oh no!! God, the things i had TOLD him!

I slowly changed from shocked to mortified. This was a bad idea! Definately a bad idea!

"Ohmygod!" I exclaimed in one breath. "Ohmygod," i repeated. Why couldnt i say something else?! Why wasnt my brain working right? "Oh my God!" At least it wasnt one word this time.

When i really looked at Adrien, he was looking sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. "Believe Me, i was just as shocked as you!" He told me.

"Oh my god, the things i told you! About you!!" I tried to cover my beet red face with my hands. "This is so embarrassing!"

Adrien took both of my hands in his and moved them away from my face, and just smiled at me. "And imagine all of the crazy things i have said and done to try and get Ladybug to like me."

I suppose he had a point there. And all the time I had rejected him! Because i doubted his feelings.

"I guess we are both a bit embarrassed right now, huh." I said. "Spots off." I wanted to be me, not Ladybug, when we had this talk. Tikki ran off to give us some privacy, probably with Adriens Quami.

Oh, to be looked at by Adrien as Me, finally, and i didnt know how to begin.

Slowly, Adrien pulled me in for a hug. I stiffened up with surprise, but quickly loosened and hugged him back, as tight as i could! He started to talk in my ear, "you have no idea how conflicted i was the other night. I have loved Ladybug since the first day i met her, and then here was you, making me love you just as much as her! I didnt know what to do! What to say. How to act."

His admission was extremely comforting. To know he didnt love me just because i was Ladybug. But that he loved Marinette too.

He ran his hand over my hair, and just smiled at me warmly. " its nice to know there isnt a conflict anymore."

I was so happy, I couldnt help but tear up a little.

"Whats this?" He asked, brushing the tears off my cheek.

"Im just happy," I said with a watery smile. I couldnt help myself, and pulled him back in close for another hug. "I dont ever want to let you go." I whispered to him.

I felt a chuckle in my ear, and then "thats good to hear, because i will never let you go."

I cant even begin to say how much nicer and easier things got, being able to tell at least one person about being a superhero. Everyone at school seemed happy we were together, although Chloe naturally was a bit upset.

"WHAT?!? you cant be serious!? You and the baker girl?? Over me?!? Re-diculous! Utterly ridiculous!" I smiled as i recalled how she took it. True Chloe fashion.

Alya was understandably a bit confused, but still happy for me. She even said we could double date! If only she knew our double date was a group of all of Paris superheroes! I hadnt even told Adrien that part yet, and he hadnt asked. Yet. Im sure he will, once the need for their help becames necessary, but, one bridge at a time!

Adrien keeps asking when i can come meet his dad. While normally I wouldnt hedge and find excuses not to go, in this instance, after that fiasco with his dads book, Im not in a rush to look his dad in the face any time soon! But i CANT tell Adrien that!

Although, maybe i should? Gosh! I dont know! Its all too much at once! Not that i would EVER give up anything in order to change the outcome, but still! How do i deal?!

This evening, Chat Noir and i finished defeating the bad guy and capturing their akuma when Alya ran up to us, trying to get a new scoop for her ladyblog.

"I can only give you a minute," i told her, as my earrings started to beep.

"Wow! You guys are getting so crazy good! At this rate Hawkmoth wont stand a chance!" She exclaimed, videotaping the whole time.

I smiled at her, trying to think of a whitty response, when Chat Noir dropped down beside me. He ran his hand over my hair and gave me a warm smile.

I smiled up at Chat and he asked, "Is My Lady telling you all about how her ah-mazing partner makes her a better hero?!" He joked, grinning for the camera.

"Oh, for sure Kitty Chat," I smiled coyly at him, and batted my lashes, "we make the purr-fect team!" Chat laughed at my joke.

I looked back at Alya who had a different light in her eye than usual. Like she wanted to ask something, but just wasnt.

"Wow, no more questions from Miss reporter tonight? Cat got your tongue all the sudden?" Chat Noir asked Alya with a laugh.

For once, Alya didnt respond. She just clicked off her video without saying anything further.

I stared at her a bit surprised, this was not like Alya! I was brought out of my thoughts when my earrings beeped again, and Chat touched my hand in warning.

"We have to go Bugaboo," and he lightly tugged on my hand.

I looked at him, nodded, then looked back at Alya and gave her a quick smile and a wave. Still holding Chats hand, we ran aways away before Chat pulled me close and extended his pole to vault us out of there.

We landed in the park next to my house just before both of us transformed back. I reached into my bag for a macaroon for Tikki, and a piece of cheese for Plagg, which i had started to carry just for him. He really was just adorable!

"Its kind of nice, having your secret stash of cheese for Plagg," Adrien remarked, as both Quamis flew up into a nearby tree to eat and talk between themselves.

I smiled at Adrien before holding out a hand for him to take.

"Its not really a big deal, but your welcome."

We walked around the fountain in the park holding hands, while i chewed on Alyas behaviour tonight. What could it mean?

"I can just hear the gears working inside your head," Adrien remarked. "Whats got you worried?"

I pulled him to sit along the edge of the fountain with me, where he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. For a few seconds, i didnt say anything.

"Do you think Alya is suspicious of us?" I finally asked him. "I mean, it was very unlike her tonight." I looked at him, to see if I could tell what he was thinking.

He pursed his lips for a few moments, thinking, and finally shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Honestly, its kind of hard to say. Maybe something we said tipped her off? But i dont remember saying anything out of the ordinary."

I laughed. "Nope, you were your usual Chatty self!"

"Hey!" He exclaimed with mock shock, "you happen to like my witty humor!"

"My Silly Kitty." I whispered, with a smile on my face, as i wrapped both arms around him for a real hug.

He rested his chin on the top of my head, and i could feel him smile. I was exactly where i wanted to be, and, i thought, exactly where Adrien wanted us to be.

Just then, the evening was broken by the sound of running feet, and suddely Alya came into view.

Adrien and i both jumped up from our seated position, and i worried something was wrong!

"Alya, whats wrong?" I called to her. And started to head her way. I glanced back to see Tikki and Plagg perk up and zoom our way. Tikki hiding herself in my bag, and Plagg hiding inside Adriens shirt. Better keep them close in case there was a problem.

We met Alya part way through the park where she stopped and rested her hands on her knees, and bent over, breathing hard.

"I got over here as soon as i could." She managed in between pants. "I REALLY need a word with you!!

Her expression looked serious. I glanced back at Adrien, making sure he was fine with everything.

Alya jumped in quickly, "Oh, him too!" And she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my house.

Once we were safely inside my room, Alya turned to Adrein and i and demanded, "Are you Ladybug and Chat Noir??!"

I was super shocked! I stared at her wide eyed, not sure what to do, what to say. Where had that come from??

"What?!" I tried to brush it off. "Why on the world would you think that??! Of course we aren't!" I looked at Adrien to see if he had something else to add. Something better to throw her off.

"Do you really think we could pull off being the saviours of Paris??" He asked.

I looked back at Alya, and it didnt look like she was believing us.

"Where did you get such a ridiculous idea from?" I asked her.

Alya crossed her arms in front of her chest and started taping one foot. "Oh come on. I have just spent the last week watching you two being all lovey dovey to each other, did you really think it would skip my notice when Chat Noir was touchy feeler with Ladybug and she DIDNT push him away?!"

"Uh, um, I-it - m-maybe there was a fly? I mean, who knows!" I stammered.

"Ya," Adrien tried to help, "or maybe, coincidentaly, Chat Noir and Ladybug got together around the same time we did?" He mentioned questioningly. "Or who knows, maybe longer and nobody noticed?" He added with a shrug of his shoulders and motion of his hands, trying to look unconcerned.

"Oh come on!" Alya exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Your gonna actually try and lie to me? I'm your best friend Marinette!"

"And its my best friend I am talkimg to and thinking of." I said quietly.

"Oh, I get it," Alya finally said, as she paced away from us, and back again, "this is about the conversation we had the night my sisters were akumatized. About wanting to protect your friends and family from the badies."

I clasped my hands together in front of me, and looked down at the floor. Then i felt Adriens hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and the look in his eyes made me wonder if he was telling me to just tell her. But how could I? Not only was that one other person who knew, but then Rena Rouges identity was out too! And then how long before Ninos?

I was Ladybug. All of this fell on me.

I walked away from them both to the window and rested my hands on the sil, and lowered my forehead to the glass. What to do, what to do...

I saw Tikki in my bag, trying to catch my eye. She nodded at me, and whispered "trust your instincts."

I smiled at her, glad she understood. So i straightened and turned back to Alya and Adrien. Walking over to Adrien, I took one of his hands in both of mine, as a kind of support.

"Your right Alya, I am Ladybug."

"Ha!" She yelled, and pumped a fist up into the air. "I knew it! There was no mistaking that telltale Adrien hair rub back there!"

Adrien and I looked at each other, and we both blushed. I guess it WAS fairly obvious.

"And your right as well that I am Chat Noir," Adrien said with a smile, never letting his gaze leave mine.

I looked at Alya, finally, to see her grin running from ear to ear.

"This is AWESOME! now we can fight the badies together!" Alya beamed!! So excited that she didnt notice Adrien raise a brow at her.

"Um, Alya?" I drew her attention to me. "Just bc Adrien knows I am Ladybug, doesn't mean he knew who everyone else was..." I left it at that and let it sink in.

Her mouth moved into an "O" and she blushed furiously. "Man, if i had been with anyone else that would have been a major oops, huh?"

"Kind of," I agreed.

"So i take it then that Alya is Rena Rouge." Adrien stated.

"Uh, ha ha, ya," Alya rubbed the back of her neck. "My bad."

I couldn't help it, I let go of Adriens hand and gave Alya a hug.

Alya pushed me back quickly and held me at arms length.

"Oh my god! I can't wait to tell Nino!" Alya exclaims in excitement!!

"Alya, whoa, we can't just tell everyone," Adrien begins, stepping forward and putting a hand on her shoulder, "we still have to keep ourselves safe."

Alya lifted a brow and smirked at me. "He doesn't know does he?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I guess there went my earlier dilemma.

"Nino is Carapace" Alya tells Adrien matter-of-factly.

"What?! No way!" Adrien says excitedly. "Really?"

"It was SOO obvious," Alya began, "im surprised you didnt notice. It only took me like 30 seconds."

I chuckled at the two of them, and put my hand on Adriens shoulder, "don't feel bad for not knowing. Its supposed to be a secret identity, after all. Im sure how close Alya and Nino are is what made her recognize him."

He smiled at me, "ya, your right... But wow! Nino!"

"He was Awesome, wasnt he?!" I said with a chuckle. "I made a great choice with him."

"So wait," Adrien frowned, "do you pick everyone?? Did you pick -me?" He looked worried about that fact. Did he think i had chosen him just because i liked him? I sure hoped not.

"No, i didnt choose you. We were chosen by a..." I tapped my lip and I searched for a good way to put it, "higher power, well say. Only when we needed extra help, did we recieve it."

"Well i dont even care how, I LOVE it!" Alya exclaimed excitedly! "Do you think there will come a time when i DONT have to give you back the Miraculous?"

"I cant answer that." I told her, frowning a but. It was a really good question. One id be sure to ask Master Fu when i saw him next. "That part isnt up to me."

Just then, Tikki and Plagg flew out from their hiding place. Tikki flew over to sit on my shoulder. "The Ladybug and Chat Ring go hand in hand. You cant JUST put out Ladybug, you need the other side to her!"she explained to us.

"Oh wow!" Alya exclaimed, putting her hands on either side of her face. "Is this your Quami? She's adorable!"

"This is Tikki." I told her.

And, not to be outdone, Plagg did a Double flip and hovered next to Adrien, "and im Plagg!"

"Man, this is so Awesome!" Alya did a fist pump in the air. Then flung one arm around me, the other around Adrien, for a group hug.

I was glad it had all worked out. I'd have to explain to Master Fu, but there was no helping it. As i looked at my 2 friends, I knew it was the right call.


End file.
